littlegoldenbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
I Can Read
I Can Read! is a line of beginning reading books published by HarperCollins. The series is rated by level and widely used to teach children to read English. The first book in the series was Else Holmelund Minarik's Little Bear, published in 1957 (see below), and subsequent notable titles have included Amelia Bedelia and Frog and Toad. Structure The I Can Read! series divides its output into 5 levels: *'My First' - For reading aloud to children. *'Level 1' - For children who have begun to read sounds and sentences aloud. *'Level 2' - For children who can read confidently, but still benefit from help. *'Level 3' - Enjoyable titles for children to read unassisted. *'Level 4' - Advanced titles to develop the readers' affinity with books. History The I Can Read! series began with 1957's Little Bear, by Else Holmelund Minarik and illustrated by Maurice Sendak. There are now over 200 titles in the series. Other languages and formats Some I Can Read! books are also available in Spanish and in audio-book format. Recognition I Can Read! books have won Newbery Medal and Caldecott Medal honors. Selected Titles *Amelia Bedelia Series, Peggy and Herman Parish * At Home in a New Land, Joan Sandin * Biscuit Series, Alyssa Satin Capucilli * Danny and the Dinosaur, Syd Hoff * Frog and Toad Series, Arnold Lobel * Little Bear series, by Else Holmelund Minarik pictures by Maurice Sendak * Two Silly Trolls, Nancy Jewell * The Witch Who Was Afraid of Witches, Alice Low * Little Bear by Else Holmelund Minarik, pictures by Maurice Sendak * Father Bear Comes Home by Else Holmelund Minarik, pictures by Maurice Sendak * Little Bear's Friend by Else Holmelund Minarik, pictures by Maurice Sendak * Little Bear's Visit by Else Holmelund Minarik, pictures by Maurice Sendak * No Fighting, No Biting! by Else Holmelund Minarik, pictures by Maurice Sendak * Danny and the Dinosaur, story and pictures by Syd Hoff * Julius, story and pictures by Syd Hoff * Oliver, story and pictures by Syd Hoff * Chester, story and pictures by Syd Hoff * Stanley, story and pictures by Syd Hoff * Little Chief, story and pictures by Syd Hoff * Last One Home Is a Green Pig by Edith Thacher Hurd, pictures by Clement Hurd * Hurry Hurry by Edith Thacher Hurd, pictures by Clement Hurd * Stop Stop by Edith Thacher Hurd, pictures by Clement Hurd * No Funny Business by Edith Thacher Hurd, pictures by Clement Hurd * Emmett's Pig by Mary Stolz, pictures by Garth Williams * Harry and the Lady Next Door by Gene Zion, pictures by Margaret Bloy Graham * The Fire Cat, story and pictures by Esther Averill * David and the Giant, by Mike McClintock, pictures of Fritz Siebel * Morris Is a Cowboy, a Policeman and a Baby Sitter, story and pictures by B. Wiseman * A Picture for Harold's Room, story and pictures by Crockett Johnson * Tell Me Some More by Crosby Newell Bonsall, pictures by Fritz Siebel * Who's a Pest? by Crosby Newell Bonsall * The Happy Birthday Present by Joan Heilbroner, pictures by Mary Chalmers * This Is the House Where Jack Lives by Joan Heilbroner, pictures by Aliki * Little Runner of the Longhouse by Betty Baker, pictures by Arnold Lobel * What Do They Do? Policemen and Firemen by Carla Greene, pictures by Leonard Kessler * What Spot?, story and pictures by Crosby Bonsall * The Secret Three by Mildred Myrick, pictures of Arnold Lobel * Doctors and Nurses: What Do They Do? by Carla Greene, pictures by Leonard Kessler * Juan Bobo series, by Virginia Schomp, pictures by Jess Yeomans Early I CAN READ Books * Cat and Dog by Else Holmelund Minarik, pictures by Fritz Siebel * Who Will Be My Friends?, story and pictures by Syd Hoff * Albert the Albatross, story and pictures by Syd Hoff * What Have I Got?, by Mike McClintock, pictures by Leonard Kessler * Come and Have Fun, by Edith Thacher Hurd, pictures by Clement Hurd * Mine's the Best, by Crosby Bonsall * Hester the Jester, by Ben Schecter Science I CAN READ Books * Seeds and More Seeds by Millicent E. Selsam, pictures by Tomi Ungerer * Plenty of Fish by Millicent E. Selsam, pictures by Erik Blegvad * Tony's Birds by Millicent E. Selsam, pictures by Kurt Werth * Terry and the Caterpillars by Millicent E. Selsam, pictures by Arnold Lobel * Red Tag Comes Back by Fred Phleger, pictures by Arnold Lobel * Prove It! by Rose Wyler and Gerald Ames, pictures by Talivaldis Stubis * Greg's Microscope by Millicent E. Selsam, pictures by Arnold Lobel * Seahorse by Robert A. Morris, pictures by Arnold Lobel * Let's Get Turtles by Millicent E. Selsam * Benny's Animals and How He Put Them In Order, by Millicent Selsam * When an Animal Grows, by Millicent Selsam * Hidden Animals, by Millicent Selsam * The Toad Hunt, by Janet Chenery * Ants Are Fun, by Mildred Myrick * Wolfie, by Janet Chenery * Catch a Whale by the Tail, by Edward Ricciuti * The Penguins Are Coming, by R.L. Penney * Tony's Birds, by MIllicent Selsam * A Nest of Wood Ducks, by Evelyn Shaw, pictures by Cherryl Pape References * "Biscuit Goes to School" by Alyssa Satin Capucilli; pictures by Pat Schories. Fiction, 26 pages. Harper Collins Publishers, 2002. ISBN 978-0-06-443616-8. External links * I Can Read! Category:American children's books Category:Learning to read Category:Series of children's books Category:William Collins, Sons books Category:HarperCollins books